


A Wonderful Ryan Haywood/OC

by NightWriterAdventures



Category: Let's Play - Fandom, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 12:44:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9072238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightWriterAdventures/pseuds/NightWriterAdventures
Summary: She's a teacher and teaches little Jack Haywood and is quite accquianted with both of his parents. But Mr. Ryan Haywood seems to grab her attention rather quickly.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written an OC fic before. So it may be rough, but give it a try! I adore Ryan Haywood. And I hope you guys do too!

You were just a teacher when you met him. You taught specifically in Kindergarten and often dealt with a mixture of kids. Some were easy, others weren’t, but in general they were wonderful to be around. And everyday you saw the kids off at the end of the day, which in actuality, meant noon. That’s where you met him. 

Usually when someone came to pick their child, they would stay and talk for a while and ask how their kid was doing in class and asking if they got along with the other children. It was always pleasant and yes, there were parents who were overbearing and a pain to talk to, but most of them were just as pleasant as their children. One of the more pleasant families was actually a family no one wouldn’t expect at all. Sarah and Ryan Haywood. The sweetest parents ever and the most cordial, when taking into account that they were happily divorced. They still had lunch together, dinners and spoke like good friends who hadn’t seen each other in years and their son Jack was the sweetest kid you had ever had the pleasure of teaching. Usually, it was Sarah who picked up Jack and the conversations were so bright and filled with so much cheer. So when Jack’s father, Ryan, showed up for one of his rare days to pick him up, you were caught off guard. 

“Come on Jack, let’s go. Is your mommy picking you up today?” You ask as you walk Jack to the door, all bundled up in his coat, gloves, hat, and scarf. 

Looking up at you with bright eyes, Jack shakes his head and smiles. “No. Today it’s daddy’s turn! He’s taking me to work today.” He piped up from behind the scarf. 

You nod and smile, knowing that it’s been awhile since you’ve seen Ryan. He’s only come by a few times due to his work schedule. So it would be nice to speak with him again. Walking down the stairs, you pull your scarf closer, carefully maneuvering the icy stairs so that Jack and yourself don’t go tumbling down. Once you two reach the last step, you take a deep breath and squeeze little Jack’s hand. Then you looked up. Standing before you in front of his car was Ryan Haywood. And my, he had gotten rather attractive. Flushing slightly, you walk Jack to his father.

“Mr. Haywood. It’s been such a long time since we’ve last talked.” You brightly quip, smiling at the other, hoping to excuse the red flush in favor of the cold weather. 

Ryan, leaning against the car, pushed off with his foot and smiled back at you before squatting down with open arms to invite Jack towards him. You watch as Jack leaves your side and runs to his father, right into his warm embrace. 

“Ms. Smith, it has a long time hasn’t. How have you been?” He asks once he stands up with Jack in his arms. “Sorry I haven’t been around often. Work keeps a guy busy.” He chuckles and flashes you a quick, warm smile. 

You really don’t know what Ryan does with his time and no one has bothered telling you either. You’ve tried pulling it out of Sarah, but she just laughs and makes a joke before moving onto another subject. It makes you wonder what the man does in his free time, or what his work really entails. So instead, you just smile and nod. 

“No worries. It’s nice catching up with Sarah and seeing how she’s doing.” You comment and stick your little mitten hands inside of your coat pocket. You’re sure that you look like an absolute child with _mittens_ on. But it was the only matching pair you still had in your mess of an apartment. 

“Yeah she keeps busy. Always an interesting story or two coming from her line of work…I do wish I had more time to stop by and pick Jack up. It’s nice catching up and talking with you. I can’t remember the last time we did…” Ryan sighs and looks down to Jack with a grin. “Do you remember last time I came to see you two?” He coos to him. Jack shakes his head and smiles bashfully, glancing back at you with sweet blue eyes. 

“Well, don’t worry about it! We keep each other busy and as long as you stop by once a month to say hi, I’m sure we won’t complain.” You comment and huff, rocking back on your heels.

“I’ll make sure to.” Ryan agrees quickly with a smile. 

“Good.”

“Good…” 

“Well…” You start, unsure if you should keep trying to drag out the conversation…

“...I suppose I gotta get back…” Ryan breaks the awkward silence and shifts his balance with Jack. 

“Oh yes! Of course. I wouldn’t want to keep your...uh...work waiting.” You say quickly in response, feeling rather embarrassed. 

So, you stand there and watch as Ryan turns and puts little Jack into the back seat and buckles him up in his carseat before closing the door and turning back to you. 

“Thanks for taking care of Jack. He really likes being around you.” Ryan says with a soft smile, hands stuffed awkwardly in his coat pockets. 

“Oh!” You start, blushing some. “I enjoy having him in my class. He’s got so much energy and just...he’s such a good kid. You and Sarah have done so well with him.” You know that you could never raise a child of your own under such circumstances. Too much stress. 

Ryan laughs and shakes his head in amusement. “You have no clue. He’s usually not like this when he’s with us. But whatever you do, it’s working.”

“I try my best.” You say with a smile. 

“Well, I should get going. Work and all.” Ryan interludes from the conversation and inches towards the car, seeming as if he doesn’t want to really leave just this moment, but perhaps needs to leave. 

“Oh! Yes. Don’t want to keep them waiting. Have a good rest of the day Mr. Haywood.” You respond and step back from the car. You watch as Ryan gets in and smiles at you, telling you goodbye as well and before he leaves, there’s a shout from inside the car. A window rolls down in the back and you see Jack waving his gloved hand out the window before rolling back up. 

Stepping back, you smile to yourself and hug your coat closer as you watch the car pull away. Despite the harsh cold, you feel warm. Maybe it’s the nice coat and the scarf… or maybe in your somewhat tired and muddled brain, it’s just a tinge of warmth from the happiness it brings you to see the Haywood family. You stand there and watch the car leave from your sight before you even think to move from your spot, turning to go back into the school. Walking up the slippery stairs, you hold on tight to the railing and make your way to dry ground, slipping back inside the school. 

“You know he’s on the market, right?” A voice jumps out at you from the hallway and you stumble, caught off guard. Catching yourself, you look ahead at one of your close friends.  
Another teacher, she worked by your side with another kindergarten class. 

“Jesus Jess, you scared me!” You exclaim and sigh before rubbing your temple. 

“What? I was just telling you what I know.” She responds and shrugs, taking a sip from her water bottle, filled to the brim with water and different assorted fruits. 

“And what do you know?” You respond, crossing your arms. 

“Ryan Haywood is divorced, for a while now, and that means he’s on the market!” Jess explains. You can see the wheels turning in her head, the clear crazed excitement in her eyes, throwing her water bottle around with emphasis on every other word. You just shake your head. 

“I don’t understand…” You feign idiocy, trying not to feed the monster that was your best friend. 

“Okay don’t bullshit me--” 

“Shh! There’s still kids in the building!” You quickly cut her off. 

Rolling her eyes, Jess sighs. “Danielle, c’mon you know that they can’t hear from two floors up. So… don’t _bullshit_ me. The kid loves you and guys love it when women are good with their kids. Well guys like Ryan at least. And...you’re obviously checking him out whenever he’s here to pick up his kid.” 

You blush and shake your head quickly. It was always just a silly little daydream sort of fantasy idea you had floating in your head. “No. No, that’s not true. I am not. He’s a great dad and Sarah is a great mom and Jack is a great kid. I admire their family.” You try to explain. 

“Okay one, they’re divorce. Two, you admire them sure, but what are you really admiring here now?” She asks, smirking as she takes a long sip from her bottle. 

Shaking your head even quicker, you start to walk away. “No. I like their family. I’m not going to look at him like that. He’s a great dad and--” 

“Hey!” Jess catches up to you and slides in front of you so that she blocks you from leaving. “Dani...listen to me.” Her voice softens and you pause. “You work your _ass_ off with this job. You work with these kids until you can barely think straight anymore. They love you and you’re an amazing teacher. So you deserve to give yourself a treat! Just...tell me you’ll go for it. Please?” She begs, pouting at you. Almost pathetically. 

You open your mouth to speak, but nothing comes out. You just stand there and think… maybe Jess is right. Maybe you do need a break… but that would be awful of you...but they were divorced. Sarah was already dating again so why shouldn’t you? With her husband though? Like he would even go for you… It was just a wild dream that would never come true. 

“I can’t. It’s...it’s not worth it. I’m sorry Jess but it won’t work.” You sigh and let your shoulder fall in defeat. 

“Don’t you say that! I watched you two! I watched you guys and let me tell you, I know body language when I see it and it was, well it was good.” Jess responds, unwilling to give up. 

“Listen, he’s cute. Yeah. But I barely know him. I don’t think it would be appropriate of me to do something like that. I don’t even know what he does for work. What if he’s a drug dealer or something?” You ask, trying to dash your own hopes so you don’t have to pine hopelessly over the father of one of your students. You hadn’t even seen him that much. But he was charming enough to remember for a long time…

“Dani, shut up. C’mon let’s go home. I know exactly what he does and you’re going to sit down and watch. C’mon.” Jess sighed and grabbed your arm, dragging you down the hall to the teacher’s breakroom where all the teachers kept their things. You stood there as Jess rummaged through her things and began to get ready. 

“You know what he does?” You ask, watching her put her coat on. 

“Uh...duh. I look into all of these parents.” She looks back at you and rolls her eyes before buttoning up the coat. 

“And you...didn’t tell me, even when I asked, _multiple_ times?” You ask, slowly crossing your arms. 

Grabbing for her purse and bag, she grins at you. “What? I had to keep it on the down low. I never really kiss and tell unless it’s dire. And right now, it’s dire. You have to know so you’re not so scared!” She smiles and grabs your mittened hand, dragging you back out into the hall and down the flight of stairs before making the long walk out to the parking lot. 

Shivering, you follow her lead and keep to yourself, burying your face deep in your scarf. Jess always spun things out of control but it was out of the goodness of her heart. You just never wanted to get involved with a parent. It was a code of theirs, the teachers. No parents. It causes drama and drama is bad for the district's reputation. So you shied away from it in general. Jess never attempted to break that rule, but she loved indulging others in it. 

“Hey. Dani, snap out of it.” Jess clapped in front of your face, waking you from your troublesome train of thought. Grumbling, look up and stare at your car. You drove today. Right. Smiling at Jess weakly, you nod and unlock the car before sliding into the driver’s side. Jess came around the other side and slid into the car, closing the door. She was silent for a moment before turning to speak to you. “This is just fun, you know. I like seeing you happy. It’ll be great.” 

You smile and nod, starting the car. “I suppose. It’ll be fun… it’ll be fun! This is what it’s all about. It’s harmless!” You’re mainly speaking to yourself so that you can soothe your worry, but it might also calm Jess down about the whole thing. 

“Yeah, yeah! Now drive. I’m tired and I need a glass of wine.” Jess responds and flops back into the seat. 

You nod and pull out of the parking lot, leaving towards your two’s apartment. You two graduated college together and got accepted into the same school for teaching opportunities. So why not just share an apartment together? It was nice and cozy and not too far away from the school. Great place, low rent. It was the perfect place. You two loved it there and couldn’t have been happier…

Pulling up to the parking lot of the small apartment building, you park the car and get out with Jess before locking it and heading into the lobby. Jess skips up beside you, gripping her bags close to her side. As you two made your way to the elevator, she let out a happy giggle and pushed the up button. 

“This’ll be fun! I can’t wait to see your reaction!” She cried happily and clapped her hands together. 

“What is it, exactly?” You ask, wary of what the man actually does for a living. 

‘You’ll have to watch and see!” 

“Watch?”

“Yeah!”

“....is he in porn?!” 

Jess barks out a laugh and nearly doubles over as the elevator door opens and three people exit it, watching your friend with concern.  
“Ha! Haha! You think he’s in porn?! That’s...ooh that’s a good one Dani. Realllll creative!” She laughs harder and stumbles into the elevator. You glance back at the people and wave it off to assure them that your friend is indeed, okay. Then you jump onto the elevator with her and take the short ride up to the fifth floor, dealing with Jess’ constant laughter until you two exit the elevator. 

“You...you think...you think he’s in porn! Jesus, that’s good.” Jess pants as you two walk up to your door and unlock it. 

“Oh hush. I think that if anyone says that you have to _watch_ them to know what their job is...it’s a little suspect.” You respond, rolling your eyes. As you enter the main room, you sigh and flop down onto the couch. You were tired and just wanted to see what the hell Ryan did. Then you would go to bed, sleep, get up, go to work and repeat the same process. You won’t see Ryan for another month and instead, you’ll have lovely chats with Sarah. 

“Okay okay. Just wait.” Jess sighed and shrugged her coat off before rushing to their small kitchen. You could hear her grabbing a wine glass and a bottle, knowing well that you usually don’t drink this early. She would probably just pour herself a drink. So while you waited, you pulled out your computer and stared at the Google homepage, wondering what Jess was going to show you.

“Alright! You got the comput--” She starts, coming into the room with a glass of wine. 

You just look up at her and nod. 

“Ah. Okay alright. Go to uh….PornHub.” Jess says as she sits down carefully next to you. 

“What?!” You cry and stare at her. 

“Just kidding! Just kidding. Go to YouTube.” Jess giggles and sips her wine before leaning back against the couch, an amused look on her face. 

You oblige and head to the Youtube homepage, staring at it’s reccomended videos for you. It was mostly teaching tips, some fun makeup tutorials and other assorted videos such as music lyrics. 

‘ “Okay. Now gimme.” Jess leans forward and sets down the wine glass before grabbing the computer straight from your lap. She was quick to type something in and turn the screen away from you. You just sat there, anxiously awaiting the horror that might be Ryan’s job. 

“Okay. Alright. Now you can’t judge…”

“Why would I--” 

Jess turned the computer and you stared down at the YouTube channel. As your eyes wandered over the page, you slowly began to realize why Jess was worried. You _despised_ gaming. It could be violent and brainwashing to children. And now… Ryan… he was this…

“Dani, Dani, chill. Listen, his company does wayyyy more than just gaming. They do short videos and fun stuff and they’re HUGE. They make tons of money--” Jess started, but you had to cut her off. 

“No. You know this… gaming is violent…” You shake your head and sigh. 

“Dani! Listen, he’s a great father. I mean look at Jack. He’s well behaved. And I’ve seen their daughter, Taylor. She’s a sweetheart! You can’t judge.” Jess begged and pouted. “Just, watch a few videos and maybe it could change your mind.” 

Standing up, you sigh and shrug. “I don’t know. I have a lot of stuff to do. Maybe I’ll look at it.” 

“Dani! You barely have anything to do!” Jess exclaimed and sighed. 

“I have papers to grade and stuff.” You mumbled and take the computer back up in your arms. 

“You teach Kindergarteners. I doubt you have actual papers to grade.” Jess huffed and grabbed up her wine glass before tipping it back, leaving you to walk back off to your room. Closing the door, you walk to your desk and set the computer down, closing it promptly. You couldn’t be tempted. Going to the conjoined bathroom, you lean forward and stare at the makeup on your face. It felt so heavy. Maybe you listened to the tutorial wrong? Turning on the water, you splash your face a few times before grabbing a towel and wiping the most of the makeup off. You were exhausted. Maybe a nap would help… 

Wandering back to your room, you stare at the computer and sigh. No. Maybe later. Resting would be good. It would be smart. So that’s why you made it to the bed and curled up onto the bed. You just layed there, thinking about Jess’ words and maybe she was right. Maybe you should just try to look at it… see if he was good. Pulling out your phone from your skirt pocket, you sigh and tap in the name of the company that Jess said he worked for. Scrolling online, you sigh and look around. It seems that they were pretty successful and did a lot than just gaming. You would definitely have to take a look into this… maybe not the gaming, but the other stuff. Locking your phone, you curl onto your side and close your eyes. It’s not long before you drift off to sleep with ease… 

 

~~~~~~~~~  
You wake up and the room is dark. Huffing, you look at your phone. It was only five. And due to this awful winter weather, the sun was going down earlier and earlier. Yawning, you sit up and turn to get out of bed. Today just wasn’t your day. Perhaps a glass of wine might solve the Tuesday blues. Walking to your dresser, you decide to change into your pajamas and robe. Then you leave to go to the kitchen, spotting Jess already passed out on the couch. Shaking your head, you smile and take the glass from off the table and the wine bottle before pouring your own glass of wine. It’s not long before you return back to your room. And there it was, the computer, calling to you. Biting your lip, you look around before walking over to the desk and pulling the computer open. There it was… the homepage. Scrolling around, you sigh and click on something that looks like it might appease your less violent side. Minecraft. Interesting. Didn’t sound too horrible. Clicking on it, you smile and cock your head. Sipping from your wine glass, you grin and sit there. 

Hours pass and you sit there, watching endless videos with Ryan in it. And you are oddly amazed. It was entertaining. Ryan and his coworkers were amusing. And they couldn’t funny at times. Somewhat violent. But it was actually pretty funny. You learn a lot about Ryan that you were sure you would have never learned. His more...abnormal violent tendency, but it was charming. And slightly attractive. Looking at the clock in the corner of the screen, you realize how late it is. Getting up and groaning, you bring the computer to the bed and curl up under the blankets before continuing the next video. It was nice. Great… still. You could feel the wine kicking in and before you knew it, you were out.


End file.
